


琥珀色之夢

by siraiyumu



Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: CP: 明主（因為是清水，逆著當主明吃也可以）內容成分: 兩人交往並同居設定捏造題目取自極限挑戰60分
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953364
Kudos: 2





	琥珀色之夢

**Author's Note:**

> CP: 明主（因為是清水，逆著當主明吃也可以）  
> 內容成分: 兩人交往並同居設定捏造  
> 題目取自極限挑戰60分

《琥珀色的夢》

這天飯後，雨宮蓮突然將剛收拾乾淨的餐桌放上了個兩張手掌大小的包裝盒。

「你要帶一點去事務所嗎？」

邊言，黑髮青年打開了紙盒，將其中分裝的塑膠包裝抽起一枚，遞往同居情人面前，以便對方抽起察看。

如其所料地，吾郎接過包裝袋端詳了幾秒，便興趣缺缺地放回盒內，提著放有筆記型電腦的提箱進了臥室前，拋下了簡短的回應：

「不想。」

「還是老樣子不肯好好講話哪，明智這傢伙。」

見著栗髮青年消失於門後，原先還在角落理毛的賓士貓跳上了桌面，搶先把同伴未出口，或是尚未意識到的念頭，全都吐出了口。

蓮點了點頭，垂首打量起桌上的包裝盒來。

這是昨晚在盧布朗，惣治郎分給他的禮盒試作品。貌似是他熟悉的咖啡廠商剛引入的咖啡產品，有別於市售耳掛式的濾泡咖啡，而是直接將咖啡當作茶包一樣使用。

放著也是放著，就只能想辦法消化掉了。

為此，這天夜晚以後，蓮飯後的咖啡幾乎都被茶包咖啡取代。起初只是抱持別浪費食物的心態而已（再言他瞧了眼包裝，這禮盒的預計售價可不便宜），但隨著朝空杯沖水時，望著清水漸漸染上淺褐色彩，倒是泡出了樂趣來。

無論是，手沖咖啡、虹吸壺，或者市售的耳掛式咖啡，還是便宜的即溶咖啡，眨眼間總是望見咖啡深沉的本色。但唯有它化為茶包時，能凝視著清水漸漸被其渲染，深色的咖啡液如雲霧似地緩慢繚繞，進而擴散。甚至如到了睡前，也可以調整浸泡的時間。

就算只是在水杯裡繞上兩圈，將開水染成了琥珀的色澤，啜飲起來，還是嚐得出咖啡豆淺層的微弱香氣。

只是在熱水淌幾下，就能留下氣息與香味。如此說來，望著咖啡包的心得卻讓他起了不小的既視感。

是從何而來呢？由於不是太急切的疑問，雨宮蓮只是偶爾想起，又隨性地拋下它。

而真正迎接解答的時刻到來，已是咖啡包的禮盒消耗到只剩一半的時候了。

「你，最近都在消那個咖啡茶包？」

一如往常的激情以後，各自躺平凝望著天花板之際，突然聽見枕邊人提起了這話題。

「嗯，其實味道不差。」

「……是喔。」

吾郎的回應語氣明顯地有些僵硬而輕浮，那是他試圖隱瞞差點出口的情緒時會有的微小跡象。

蓮其實知道的，對方無數次想調整自己的說話方式，但又在變與不變之中反覆掙扎。

誰教將近20年以來，他都一直藏著本心與人互動呢。好不容易有了能不加掩飾，單純呈現自我的餘地，哪有那麼容易放棄？然而，或許在對方心底，也不免有些渴望罷，誰不想成為一個能對摯愛溫柔的人呢？

關於這點，蓮倒是挺能理解的，畢竟自己也陷於同樣的困擾中。

吾郎是自己少數的理解者，也是少數能激起自己私慾的人。然而，在此之前，客觀上正確的作法，似乎是保留一些摸索的空間給對方，別太急於把自己的感受塞給他。

畢竟，社交應對技巧與話術再純熟，在揭露真實的情感上，吾郎卻仍是不折不扣的新手。

至此，蓮倒是想起了當初望見咖啡包緩慢渲染時的疑問。

只是在熱水淌幾下，就能留下氣息與香味。那股既視感，就是來自於彼此的相處罷。

平淡的言語也好，像此時一樣輕輕蜷住自己掌心的指節也好，光是清淺地在水中繞繞，便難以擺脫對方的色彩與氣味，將自己心底的水面染為屬於對方的淺褐。

「剩下的分我一半罷，我帶去事務所喝。」

枕邊人此語一出，雨宮蓮乍然轉頭：「你不是沒興趣嗎？」

「那是一回事，我說你，要尋求協助為什麼不直說？」

「呃……嗯，也不是這麼說。」

說是尋求協助，其實單純地把親人分來的產品喝完，並不是什麼太嚴重的負擔，這麼說來似乎有些過重了。

「放在桌上是吧？總之我明天出門前自己去拿就是了。」

正如伴侶所言，隔天早晨當吾郎出門後，咖啡包迅速地消耗到只剩下最後3包了。

起初，蓮還對吾郎急遽的轉變摸不著頭緒，直到幾天後，他終於將禮盒拆開反折，塞進了回收袋。

當天晚上，蓮久違地取出了盛滿咖啡豆的玻璃罐，將手沖壺注滿了熱水。

才鋪妥濾紙，一抬頭便見褐髮青年以無聲無息地來到自己面前，取了兩隻咖啡杯，借了點熱水燙杯後擺在蓮的手邊，坐下後疊起了膝，隻手托腮，唇間微微下抿，順暢而熟練的動作，看來是那麼地理所當然。

至此，同居情人突然回心轉意的理由不言自明。

或許他們都是那杯清水，亦是彼此的咖啡包，輕輕淌上幾回，就無法回到原樣，只能承受著渲染，琥珀的色澤越來越深。

同時，那渲染的過程夾雜著微酸又微甜的趣味。

Fin.


End file.
